turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger (Gilgamesh and the Homeboys)
|birth = c. |death = c. early |cause of death = }}|occupation = Criminal|affiliations = Slidin 60s Crips}}Tiger was a member of the Slidin 60s Crips. While big, he was not bright, and generally perceived as lazy. By and large, his fellow Slidin 60s had little use for him.Pulphouse #11, Spring 1991, pg. 131. One day, while Tiger another Crip called Earring were sitting around and drinking, they were informed by another Crip called Whiteman and a J-Byrd called Little Snake, that an unknown white male was on Slidin 60s country wearing red, the color their rivals, the Bloods. After Little Snake explained the situation, Earring agreed that getting the white fellow to move on was for the best. When Tiger asked why they should bother, Earring reminded him that someone was liable to call the police. With that, they all piled in Whiteman's Trans Am and went off to find the stranger.Ibid., pgs. 130-131. They found him after a few blocks. The all marveled at the fact that he was wearing what appeared to be his bathrobe, but then Whiteman realized it was embroidered all over with trees and animals. He also had impressive earrings, which irked Earring. They also realized that the white man was very muscular. They got out of the Trans Am and demanded he approach.Ibid. pg. 132. They realized that he was sizing them up, too. Earring suggested he was a Vietnam vet, and then told him to leave.Ibid. pg. 133. The man in the robe seemed to understand them then. He asked if he was in the land of the dead, for he was plainly not in the land he ruled. Earring, Whiteman, and Little Snake could all understand what the man was saying, even though he wasn't actually speaking English. Tiger, who wasn't bright, had no reaction.Ibid., pg. 134. These odd words confirmed to Earring at least that the stranger was on something or mentally ill. Earring actually tried to gently ask if the stranger had any place to go or family to take care of him while he came down from his high. The stranger firmly identified himself as Gilgamesh, a semi-divine king and warrior. He assured them he did not need to "come down", and told them they were the strangest folk he'd ever seen.Ibid., pg. 134. Tiger decided to act, telling Gilgamesh that nobody wore Blood colors in Slidin 60s territory. When Gilgamesh countered that he'd wear a royal robe if it pleased him, Tiger shoved him, and Whiteman moved to back Tiger up.Ibid. However, Gilgamesh didn't lose his balance. Instead, he smashed his large right fist into the side of Tiger's head, knocking him to the ground. When Tiger stood and reached for the gun in his waistband, Gilgamesh pulled his sword from his scabbard and buried it in Tiger's torso. Tiger died almost immediately.Ibid., pg. 135. Even though he didn't like Tiger much, Whiteman avenged Tiger's death by gunning down Gilgamesh. Admittedly, Whiteman was also trying to save his own life.Ibid., pg. 136-137 References Category:Criminals